tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asahiko Minamoto
}} Asahiko Minamoto (源氏朝彦, Minamoto Asahiko), Is the current Imperator-Class Master and the Heir to the Minamoto Clan of Japan. He is also next in Line to be Emperor of Japan after the Assassination of Emperor Akihito and his Family by North Korean assassins under Orders of Kim Jong Un. He is one of the Main characters in Fate/Revelation and both a Main and Supporting character in Fate/Anarchy. He is Currently 16 Years old. Profile Background Ascension to the Throne Asahiko, along with his younger sister, Kaede was born into the Minamoto Clan household in Kyoto Japan, one of four noble clans within the Japanese Imperial Bloodline, the others being the Taira, Fujiwara, and Tachibana Clans. While his mother was from the Uehara Clan, a family of Shinto Priests and Mikos from Okinawa, His father is from the Minamoto Clan of Kyoto. Asahiko's father, Ichiro Minamoto always has high expectations of his own son. Asahiko was as expected a prodigy. He gained control over his divine powers at a young age of 10 and continued to improve on his studies. About three years ago his father transferred his Magic Crest to Asahiko's upper back, gaining all the knowledge his predecessors once had. Asahiko had a huge confidence and faith in himself which made his own classmates jealous. Despite thiws he was always kind even helping or inspiring said jealous classmates with his kindness. However one year ago the worst thing to happen to all of japan occurred, the Japanese Emperor Akihito and his whole family was Assassinated during a diplomatic conference with North Korea. After the incident was reported japan fell into chaos, riots and looters were rampant, anti-imperial terrorists started attacking government buildings, and not even the magus were able to stop the ensuing anarchy. The assassins were eventually caught and it was found out the diplomatic conference was a ploy to get close enough to the imperial family to take them out, Kim Jong Un was weary that Japan may take sides and agree to sell technology to the United States or Russia. After the assassins' execution it was made clear that a new imperial family would need to be selected. So The Leaders and Heirs to the Four Noble Clans were summoned alongside the Leader and Heir of the Tokugawa Clan, which had some imperial blood in them but not to the extent of the four Noble Clans. The precedings for selection were then set up and a conference was to be held to select the next Imperial Family. Asahiko's father Self Advocated for the throne boasting about his own son Asahiko and why the Minamoto should be the ones to rule japan. However the night while the conference was held the five Heirs were in another room drinking tea and discussing how this selection was pointless as it would get nowhere. Three terrorists busted through the doors and caught the heirs off guard. Asahiko was the only one carrying a weapon at the time but he was quickly kicked into the wall and stabbed in the stomach with a poison laced knife. While the other four heirs were being tied up in preparation for kidnapping, Asahiko lay on the floor in pain and on the verge of death. Then, something unexpected happened, his eyes went under a metamorphosis and protected him from death, he awakened a legendary power, the Mystic Eyes of Providence. What he could see and observe surprised him, he could percieve all of existence and even control it with physical contact. He slowly got up and removed the knife from his stomach. The terrorists only look in shock as the poison vanishes from existence and his wound is healed via his regeneration. The first terrorist was blasted with a psychokinetic pulse while the other two were swiftly dispatched with their own knife. One was erased from existence as the knife pierced the death lines on him and the other was beheaded by Shinka Muramasa. Having heard the commotion from the conference room, the five leaders rushed in to see what went down. They found Asahiko cutting ropes that were binding the heirs and found at least one headless dead body and another terrorist splayed out in the zen garden unconciouss. When Asahiko turned around his glowing fiery colored eyes chilled the Leaders besides Ichiro to their core. That was then the selection was made. The Minamoto Clan ascended to the Throne. Servants Summon Arc: Divine Bond of Blood Appearance Asahiko overall looks japanese. He has fair skin with black hair and unique red eyes. He wears what seems to be a tunic and a brown belt as well as dark colored pants. He wears a pair of boots on his feet and carries around his Muramasa blade on either his left side or lower back. He wears a necklace with an Atlantean Starseed Crystal embedded within an arrowhead shaped metal pendant. He is average height for his age and has a slight muscular build. At other times he will don Regal robes for formal occasions. When he has access to the imperial regalia, the Yata Mirror is often on his back with the Yasakani Sacred Jewel around his Neck and the Sword of Kusanagi mounted on his back as well. Most other times he'll wear his school uniform. Personality Despite his appearance and overall behavior Asahiko is a kind and caring person deeply devoted to his loved ones and country. He is relatively introverted at school or in public unless he is with those he likes spending time with and has a relatively positive extroverted attitude when doing so. He is not afraid to speak up when something is wrong and will speak his mind honestly when he sees fit. Despite this he is actually rather socially awkward this side even slips up his professional facade once in a while. He considers even his Servant as family and treats her as such which is unusual for a Master. Whenever someone harms a loved one he becomes a ruthless conqueror and will most likely kill even if he dislikes doing so. He has exemplary leadership skills and charisma in which his followers have undying faith in and has a high level of critical thinking skills. Whenever he sees it not beneficial to make his presence known he can be relatively quiet and reserved. This will often make him a bit more focused and someone to take more seriously. However he is not very good at explaining his conclusions from his critical thinking due to his social awkwardness and even his quiet and reserved self can cause an awkward moment with an odd facial expression slipping out once in a while. One of his most relatable traits is his sense of humor. Often able to tell clever jokes and will at some times use Blue and Dark Humor if the situation is appropriate for such Dirty, Lewd, or Crude jokes. However most of them are unoriginal and are Anime references. He loves to play videogames on the computer at home and blast his record player at full volume with music from the 40s, 50s, and 60s, but mainly Rockabilly and Doo Wop. He is mainly more extroverted at home due to it being his "private time" and also his father doesn't like him to act up in public. If someone in the house complains about his loud music he'll simply tell them to shut up and mind their own business which can really piss someone off if it is the wrong person such as his older cousin Ano Tokugawa, His own Mother, or the old woman who lives next door to his castle in Kyoto. He has some weaknesses that often limit himself. One is that he absolutely hates killing, it is the last thing he wants to do because he believes it's an act of villainy. This often limits him in battle because in life threatening situations it makes him hesitant. Another weakness in his personality is his recklessness when enraged. While it in itself is both advantageous and disadvantageous, it is considered more of a weakness as it's a double edged blade. While it allows his mind to focus on one prize without distraction and makes him unpredictable, it often tends to blind him from other factors in a battle which can give the enemy a chance to catch him off guard. His social awkwardness can get in the way of otherwise normal activities for someone of his prominence such as meetings with diplomats and other world leaders and giving speeches at his school. It can also annoy others at times and cause misunderstandings. Role Fate/Revelation He is the master of Amaterasu, his Avenger-class servant. He is currently 16 years old at this point in time. During the summoning ritual he used his own blood to summon a Divine Spirit. The end result was summoning his own Ancestor. Unlike most servants, Amaterasu is in a similar situation as Saber, meaning she will remember her former master if summoned again. Fate/Anarchy Abilities Ancient Knowledge Magic Crest Asahikos magic crest comes in the form of an ancient tattoo passed down in his family from the age of gods. This tattoo is estimated to contain knowledge from over the course of 20,000 years. Emperor Jimmu was descended from the Japanese gods but was also descended from humans, Specifically former residents of the lost civilizations of Atlantis and Lemuria. As a result this magic crest contains knowledge of what actually happened to these civilizations and where their remains are located. This crest is probably the only remaining solid proof that these civilizations existed and the only set of knowledge remaining about the technology, culture, and values these peoples had. In theory one cxan learn and decipher dead languages with this knowledge and fully uncover the mysteries of not only the world of recorded history but of the Antedilluvian times as well. It is presumed that only those that have the tattoo enscribed on their bodies can access this treasure trove of ancient knowledge. Asahiko states this crest will be the key factor in how victory is guaranteed to him in the grail war. The tattoo is located on his back. When it is granted to a future generation the tattoo of the predecessor does not vanish. This is because all tattoos are linked in a way, meaning that the predecessor keeps the knowledge he has but any new knowledge to the predecessor after granting a successor the crest will also be transferred to the successor automatically. However in order for this to happen the predecessor must embed said new knowledge into his own tattoo in order to be transferred to the successor automatically. If any knowledge is not embedded via a magical copy and transfer from the mind to the predecessors crest the successor will not recieve it. In other words this crest can be updated and shared by multiple users. This magic crest was developed by Magus descended from Atlanteans after Magecraft emerged. The original way that this knowledge was passed dows was through a telepathic link but the compiling knowledge eventually became more difficult to transfer this way. Martial Arts Asahiko is a third degree black belt in Ryū-te, otherwise known as Ryūkyū Kempo and a proficient swordsman in Ryūkyū Kobudo including a unique skill known as Ryūkyū Kenjutsu. He started training twice a week when he was six years old under a private Tutor hired by his family. This has led him to be quite the skilled fighter in close and mid-ranged combat. He most often prefers using a Sword more than any other weapon in Kobudo. Od Manipulation Asahiko is capable of manipulating his Od to enhance his Kobudo skills and use of his Martial Arts skills. Because martial arts focuses on hitting weakpoints in the body this especially becomes useful. By charging Od into a strike not only can it numb and disrupt functionality of the struck limb pertaining to the points hit but can also disrupt any pressure points surrounding the area struck causing more damage to the opponent's body than usual. Jing Manipulation Jing is the Birth Force within Humans and Animals, the breakdown on this energy is what forms Od. One is born with a finite amount and while one can replenish it, it gets more difficult as the years go by until replenishing is almost impossible. Li Ching-Yuen could tap into this energy and could replenish it, as a result he extended his lifespan to 500 years before dying. This energy when used in martial arts can give a user 25+ times the strength of a single average person. As a result a user can lift objects exceeding several tons in weight and can possibly demolish a large part of a building with ease. However Asahiko is not efficient with this power at all in fact if he uses too much of it in a prolonged battle it can result in damage to his body and possibly death since this is the force that governs the body and it's development. Psychic Powers Psychic powers or also known as Extrasensory Perception are abilities that are similar but completely different than Magecraft. It is made up of six categories, Clairvoyance, Clairsentience, Clairaudience, Claircognizance, Clairalience, Clairgustance. Asahikos psychic powers manifested one at a time. Telepathy was his first ability to manifest at age 5, Retrocognition and Precognition at age 7, Psychokinesis at age 10, Apportation at age 13, and finally Spiritual Healing and Mediumship at age 15. He was Clairvoyant at birth. Most children shut off their Third Eye at the age of Five, in most cases of psychic powers the third eye re-opens at puberty giving a user at least one or two powers. However in extremely rare cases some Psychics have their third eye remain open even after turning five. These rare oddities are called Espers. Espers retain full power from birth and have a natural affinity for Magecraft because of their awareness. Clairvoyance Clairvoyance is the ability to perceive beyond what is physically possible. This is a basic skill in Psychic Powers. Psychokinesis Psychokinesis is a Mind over Matter ability of psychic powers. It has various applications both Offensively and as a simple day-to-day tool. A user can move objects with the mind and to a degree control elements both classical and periodic. Despite it's endless properties, Asahiko mainly uses this ability in either defense or simply a focus exercise for the mind but has been seen using it in battle but mainly as a source of levitation and flight. This is Asahiko's most mastered psionic powers. Telepathy Telepathy is the communication between individuals without using any known sensory channels or physical interaction. This power can also be used to read other's minds. Mind reading can be blocked by awareness due to the target's free will. Asahiko is extremely proficient in telepathy to the point he can read the minds of others even forcibly by using mind-meld interrogation techniques. His next goal in mastering this power is to find a way to use mental suppression and mind control which he is still researching. Apportation Apportation is the psychic ability of teleportation to other places remotely. It is most useful for a quick escape. Repeated rapid use will drain alot of stamina causing fatigue. By using singularities in the quantum foam a user of apportation can utilize quantum tunneling as a means of teleportation. Asahiko has extreme proficiency in this power but uses it sparingly because if he uses it too much most of his other powers with temporarily vanish leaving his other remaining strongest powers weakened by 2/3 potency. This means that overuse can weaken Asahiko by a long shot. Remote Viewing Remote Viewing is a power that allows a person to obtain and sense impressions about an object, being, or location distant and/or unseen by the user. It is not a power suitable for battle and is more useful in gathering intel. Asahiko is moderate in this skill, he cannot maintain it for long periods of time and it takes him 15 to 30 minutes at most to enter the focus or trance needed to pull it off. Spiritual Healing Spiritual healing also known as aura healing or psychic healing, is an ability that manipulates life force in order to heal injuries. It also grants the user passive regeneration but not to the extent of regenerating limbs nor can it cure diseases by itself. It is mainly a support skill. Asahiko however has advanced regeneration abilities alongside this psychic power. This allows him to heal others' near-fatal injuries if needed purging some diseases or poisons. This being said this ability by itself is rather weak for the moment so asahiko channels his regenerative powers through it to boost it's potency. Precognition Precognition is the ability to see into the future. This power is most often times involuntary however and some people can only use this power by means of dreaming. Precognition is a power that allows one to see the end result of a current path, allowing one to change their path accordingly to prevent tragedy. It's main weakness is that sometimes there is no guarantee that a desirable outcome is possible. Asahiko is merely a novice in this power and as of yet cannot control it. Retrocognition The Ability to see into the past. Asahiko can generally only access this power if he is touching the desired object or living being he wants to see the past of. It's main weaknesses is that in places with alot of history have a tendency to blur and confuse the visions overwhelming the user at times and not getting a clear picture of the past at all making everything fuzzy and static. Like Precognition, Asahiko is merely a novice in this power and as of yet cannot control it. Mediumship Mediumship is the ability to communicate with the dead. This ability can allow the user to gain knowledge from past notable figures or ask dead ancestors for advice. Additionally this power can be used to talk to other Spirits. Asahiko is not as Adept in this as he is in Psychokinesis, Telepathy, and Apportation but more adept than Remote Viewing. Asahiko uses this skill to speak to the departed for advice or counsel if he cannot make a decision. Command Spells Asahiko's command spell is located on his left hand. He was given the Rank-1 Seraphim command seal by the grail. With this he is able to restrain Amaterasu if needed. However, due to his servant's nature as a Divine Spirit and her Independent Action Skill, she does have the ability to override the command seal but often chooses not to because of her faith in her master. The seal appeared on Asahiko's left hand about three months before the grail war. Magecraft Asahiko is a practitioner of the Kabbalah, As such he uses some of it's common spell methods. This includes various languages and the use of Numerology and Astrology. Atlantean Magecraft An ancient form of Magecraft often associated with the Kabbalah School of Thaumaturgy. Asahiko and his father are the only known wielders of this ancient Antedilluvian Art. Considering it is a Magecraft from the Age of the Gods it far surpasses any modern magecraft. It is described as a combination of Cosmic Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, and Divine Force Manipulation. A user can even use elements that retain properties of each force manipulation. It has almost endless applications. Despite this fact Asahiko has not accomplished the ability to use this at full potential, at least not yet, in fact the larger scale the spell the more difficult it gets to control. After awakening his mystic eyes this has improved to a degree but not by much since there are still a few things he cannot do yet with his Mystic Eyes. It is likely he is missing something else to fully master these two things. For the most part Asahiko simply uses spells from this Magecraft to aid in close quarters and mid-range combat. 'Golemancy' Golemancy is an art of the Kabbalah and is present in Atlantean Magecraft. This spell allows Asahiko to "simulate the creation of Adam". Golems can be crafted from almost anything and can take any shape. Asahiko uses Golemancy to create angels of stone for combat. 'Divine Words' Through the use of his magecraft's Kabbalistic nature Asahiko can use languages such as Celestial, Malachim, and Enochian as well as Transitus Fluvii. Most Kabbalah spells are made with these scripts. The alphabet of the Magi is said to be derived from these dialects. 'Unified Language' Also known as Root Dialect. This language was spoken in Ancient Babylonia. However it originated in the lost Civilizations of Atlantis and Lemuria. By using Kabbalah, Asahiko has gained access to this powerful lost spell art. Most of the ancient Atlantean and Lemurian spellcasting methods are utilized with this language. 'Numerology' 'Astrology' Astrology is a powerful spell method that utilizes the constellations and powers of the stars to perform exceptionally powerful spells. Most applications of this method are support spells or illusion spells. However, some offensive or defensive applications exist. 'Starseed Channeling' Starseed channeling despite it being similar to Jewel Magecraft is actually fundamentally different and is an art of the ancients. This is a lost art of the Kaballah that the Atlanteans and Lemurians used in all of their society. The crystals used are mostly Quartz Crystals but also uses various other Gemstones. Instead of channeling ones own power into them like Jewel Magecraft it uses the Ley Lines and Vortices that make up the Flower of Life in order to gain or use powers of the Divine Natural World and the Celestial Heavens. These crystals are often used to channel Natural, Cosmic, and Divine energies for various uses. The Atlanteans used this power to various degrees from powering their machines to creating weapons of mass destruction. The lemurians however mainly used these crystals to insert their knowledge into the Akashic Records. Mystic Codes As the Crown Prince of Japan, Asahiko has access to the Imperial Regalia of Japan. Extremely powerful Mystic Codes passed down only in the Imperial Bloodline of Succession. Due to him being the first born child in his family lineage, he is next in line to be Emperor. Due to his Avenger's true identity these three weapons are transferred to her As noble Phantasms after she is summoned. Despite this Asahiko owns one of the the Famous Muramasa blades which he can use in battle for Himself when the three regalia are unavailable to him. 'Sword of Kusanagi' 'Yata Mirror' 'Yasakani Sacred Jewel' 'Shinka Muramasa' Shinka Muramasa (神火村正, Shinka Muramasa), also known as the Blade of Sacred Flames is the strongest and first of the Muramasa blades created by Sengo Muramasa. This blade was the one used in the contest in legend. It is a Nihonto Katana gifted to the Minamoto Clan by Sengo himself. It has a unique trait that all Muramasa blades possess, indestructibility and self repair. This means that the blade may dull or scratch but will repair itself via regeneration and the blade itself can never be broken, requiring little to no maintenance of the blade itself. Despite this the blade has been remounted several times over the centuries as the other components besides the blade itself often fall into disrepair over time requiring the blade to be remounted as needed. However what makes it extremely valuable and the strongest of the blades is the magical energy it's imbued with. It is imbued with Divine Magical Energy making it a Holy Sword and the only Sacred Blade of the Muramasa blades with the others either being Demon Blades or Guardian Blades. Aside from being made of Mithril, the Muramasa blades are known to have a phenomena known as Artificial Living Magic Circuits which is a tech only created by Sword Smiths whom can use Alchemy or Kabbalah to change the properties of the blades during the forging and smelting process. This tech apparently allows the blades to produce their own magical energy. In a simple sense, the blades are alive. 'Sacred Knife' The Sacred Knife (神聖短剣, Shinsei Tanken) is a Magic Knife obtained by Asahiko as a gift from his parents. It is said to have been forged from holy fire. It is made of indestructible Mithril and engraved with various magical formulas which allow the user to cancel out enemy powers and enhance their own. It is effective against Divine and Demonic beings and can cancel out all magic spells it pierces. In the core of the blackened blade lies divine magic circuits that react to the user's own power making the various formulas glow blue in color. It is often carried in a small black scabbard hooked onto Asahiko's lower right side. Whenever the blade hits and cancels out a spell it makes a distinctive high pitched sound. Asahiko is commonly seen using this knife in tandem with his Mystic Eyes of Providence when in melee combat. Time and time again it has proven to be extremely useful as it can even pierce and cancel out bounded fields and noble phantasms. Even various psychic powers can be negated with this knife. Asahiko has been seen channeling some of his Magecraft and Psychic Powers through this knife as well most notably elements generated by his use of Divine Words or his Psychokinesis. Divine Essence As a member of the Imperial Bloodline, Asahiko has a powerful Divine Energy within him. This manifests within his own Psychic Powers and Magic Circuits giving him access to extremely powerful and potent Divine Magical Energy and Psychic Abilities. This essence is required for a Magus to awaken the Mystic Eyes of Providence. This also means his aura is extremely powerful making enemies tremble just being in his presence. This aura even physically manifests when Asahiko is enraged and can be sensed by Psychics and Mages alike from miles away if Asahiko exerts his full power. Even though not as strong as his father's Divine Essence or the Former Emperor Akihito's Essence it is still currently one of the most powerful Essences in all of the world. The light coming from an exerted aura on a large enough magnitude can easily blind opponents that are too close and objects within the immediate vicinity would start to levitate. It is theorized that if Asahiko were to reach his full potential, his Divine Power would be the most dangerous ability ever to deal with. Magic Circuits Asahiko has a total of 300 inborn Magic Circuits that can output a maximum of 90000 units of Divine Magical Energy. This is actually relatively rare as most Imperials have between 90 and 210 circuits. However Asahiko is not the only one of his generation to have such power. His sister for example, has 270 Magic Circuits capable of a maximum output of 75000 units of Divine Magical Energy. These circuits are a special case however as they are the Magic Circuits of Gods and Goddesses. This essentially gives members of the imperial bloodlines divine traits. Mutations in these circuits under the right circumstances can awaken the Mystic Eyes of Providence. Regeneration Asahiko was born with a gene within his family that gives him extreme vitality. It is caused due to the imperial family's divine essence within their telomeres. This gene allows him to regenerate from almost any injury including a few fatal ones by mass producing new stem cells rich with divine essence within the body. However there is limits to this power. He can still be killed if his entire body is destroyed, head is cut off or crushed, or if something is obstructing the part needing to be healed i.e. a sword stuck in the heart. It is also noted he cannot regenerate lost limbs but can however easily reattach said limbs using this regenerative healing factor. If he is poisoned his body will adapt to the poison during regeneration therefore giving him resistance to said poison by metabolizing the organic compounds in most poisons but despite this he will still suffer severe pain from the poison and some poisons cannot be adapted to such as Inorganic Poisons. He is also still prone to some diseases that are of a viral nature. When Asahiko was stabbed in the stomach with a knife he nearly died because it was laced with an extremely potent poison. The poison was later analyzed to be an inorganic poison designed to kill those with a strong immune system and even more frightening it was a poison that isn't even uncommon. Asahiko also possesses Psychic Healing powers alongside this ability and his Regenerative healing factor actually enhances his psychic healing. This allows him to heal others' severe or near-fatal injuries. Unlike Psychic Healing, this Regeneration ability is a mix of psychic and magical powers within a mutation of a person's magical circuits. Enhanced Physique Because of his divine essence Asahiko is capable of using strength comparable to a great ape which is between 5 and 10 times that of a typical human. It is theorized that this brute strength can match a Berserker's Mad Enhancement. However it isn't just his strength that is enhanced but so is his speed. Asahiko is capable of running close to 30 mph the record speed for any human being. Reflexes and dexterity seem to be enhanced to a degree as well as durability. This enhanced physique has led to Asahiko becoming a black-belt in Ryū-te and a proficient practitioner of Okinawan Kobudo. Mystic Eyes Mystic Eyes of Nirvana The Mystic Eyes of Nirvana (涅槃の魔眼, Nehan no Magan) is Asahiko's Sorcery Trait. Their passive trait is the ability to percieve existence itself in almost any form, both unconscious and conscious. As a result the user is hyper-aware of reality. This trait allows the user to connect with the underlying and manifesting truths of the world around them. As a result the user gains a great amount of analytical prowess that can even discern and predict enemy movements in battle allowing evasive maneuverability and enhanced clarity of perception and even the ability to see and read psychic and magical energy and analyze their powers and properties, giving users vast amounts of power intuition. The user can see through most obstructions, see the Magical Circuits within the body, and see as well as locate Ley Lines and Vortices. And like the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception these eyes can see and percieve the Lines and Points of death itself but also have the ability to see and percieve the Veins and Sources of life as well. It's most feared ability though is it can read others' probable fates during battle. It can be argued that the death of existence is a concept of existence in itself. Perhaps these eyes' greatest ability is to visualize and alter existence itself in almost any form. This power in fact makes these eyes the only eyes that can possibly counter the Eyes of Death Perception's abilities. With this power a user can change the properties of existence using the death lines and points as well as life veins and sources on themselves, others, and their surroundings. As a result users can in theory undo and prevent the Effects of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception altogether. In addition to this It also allows the user to cast convincing and sometimes even mind altering illusions giving form to unconscious existence changing it into conscious existence by manipulating life veins around them. However, illusions aren't the end of it. Users whom are experienced with these eyes can restore existence itself by reversing and inverting the flow of the Lines and Points. Users can also use this power to transfer damage done to their bodies to the attacker by switching death lines and points as well as life veins and sources with the attacker. Like the eyes of death perception these eyes can kill as well with a touch of the points of death but they can also revive someone by using something called the Sources of life. When both are used in unison it can grant the user control over their own or other's existence as well as alter their surroundings. While the Eyes of Death Perception focus on the "Death of an Existence" the Eyes of Providence focus on the "Life and Death of an Existence" Despite it's powers it has it's weaknesses. First of all the user is limited in that these eyes only discern things at and within the user's peripheral vision. That means in a blindspot it's more difficult to avoid magical attacks. Second is that there are some obstructions one cannot see through, such as those imbued with powers designed to counteract Pure Eyes and Mystic Eyes. People whom can use Magecraft and Witchcraft can augment spells to block penetrative vision. Thirdly it suffers the same weakness as the Eyes of Death Perception in terms of existence without actual form or other complex concepts of existence such as nirvana. Despite it being able to percieve all existence, this only applies to existence in some actual independent form. Fourthly it also suffers the same weaknesses as Death Perception in which beings it can effect. Some beings have control of absolute existence and some are outside the common realm of existence or occupy two different planes of existence at once. Bodhisattvas exist in both Nirvana and the common realm making them unaffected. Fifthly some applications have time limits or limits in terms of influence. The most one can influence their own existence is 10 seconds with a 20 second cool down the same goes for other people the user wishes to protect. The user has to come into direct physical contact with an object or living being to directly affect them with the eye's power. If the user wishes to protect a target the user is required to touch the person they wish to protect and embed the command on the target's magical energy by implanting a piece of the user's magical energy in it. The spell will activate whenever the user commands it. This is because without the magical command imbued in anothers' energy, the user would require to be continuously in physical contact with the subject. Despite this ability the embedded command can only be activated once. Sixth of all, the fate read by the user is not absolute. Due to the universe being both deterministic and probabilistic due to the many worlds theory, fates can change at any given time the right decisions are made. Additionally the user cannot read their own fate or the fate of someone immortal. Seventh of all, the user cannot create anything outside their realm of knowledge or skill. And to create anything at all they need to make physical contact with a source within a vein. While a user can control living beings aside restoring them or killing them, The only ways of doing this are either hypnosis via indirect contact or the use of protection, the aforementioned application that will allow them to completely negate the effects of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Indirect contact hypnosis works by touching a Source and manipulating a vein that attaches to the target in question a similar process to Ryougi Shiki's use of cutting the Lines of death within the air to sever an opponents limbs. And even if hypnosis is used, if the target realizes it is an illusion they can break free from it. In order to actually create something in independent form, one requires to touch a source, to simply concoct illusions as an extension of one's existence all they need to do is trace any vein they see. And lastly, if a user of Magic Resistance touches the wielder physically, these eyes can be forcibly shut off and/or temporarily sealed for the remainder of a battle. The Eyes of Nirvana is extremely rare. They are rare enough that they were considered only a myth. It is only found within bloodlines that have divine blood within them. Because Asahiko has Imperial Blood in him he is descended from the Goddess Amaterasu whom is also his servant. As a result he gained these powerful eyes and is the first Imperial to awaken them in over 1200 years. Asahiko generally does not use these eyes unless as a last resort. Such power is generally his own Trump Card. Also these eyes were meant for protection and not for destruction so it is generally taboo to use these eyes in a way that involves immorality such as murder or revenge. Trivia *Asahiko written 朝彦 in Kanji means Morning Prince and when written 朝日子 it means Child of the Rising Sun. The latter spelling is the Female variant of the name. *Asahiko's Mother is from Okinawa Prefecture while his Father is from Kyoto Prefecture. As a result he can speak Both the and the of Japanese. **It is noted Asahiko can also speak , , , , and the languages of Ancient Egypt. *After years of tutelage in the Kabbalah School of Magecraft from his father, Asahiko was given his Magic Crest. In which afterwards became able to access and understand and even . *Asahiko is a direct descendant of Emperor Jimmu and Emperor Saga. As a result he is Also a blood relative to the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. **Asahiko is also the Descendant of Susanoo through Empress Isukeyori-hime and Ninigi whom was Amaterasu's grandson.